Second Chances
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It was the night that changed destiny...and by some miracle Ross has been transported back in time to the night of the break. Will he get what he wants or will he give it up for love?
1. Default Chapter

These characters are the property of BKC Productions…

It was a dark and stormy night in the Big Apple. Thunder sounds and

lightning filled the skies. The awning on Central Perk ripped apart with the impact of the storm.

It wasn't just a normal storm either, it was some sort of electrical storm where the thunder hit the side of the skyscrapers causing some sort of electromagnetic disturbance.

It had been a long day for Ross. He had a million papers to grade and a dean who just talked his ear off at lunch. He threw his keys down on the coffee table and threw his feet upon the couch. The storm seemed to have gotten worse. His umbrella was on the floor and his hair was soaked.

He looked at the calendar and it just dawned on him. Three years ago tonight was the night that changed his life forever. It didn't start out that way. He had plans that anniversary evening that included a ring. They had been dating for a year and he was so in love. She had to work , which was so ironic since on their first date he was the one who had to work. Then there was the office visit, the fight , and Chloe.

"Come on you don't have to smile , just have to dance . She said coaxing him onto the dance floor. Their bodies moved in time to the music and the alcohol took over and then he started thinking about Rachel as "With or Without You." played. He needed someone because he thought it was over. Chloe pushed her lips on Ross' and he hungrily opened his mouth, a decision that would haunt him .

"To love," he sarcastically said as he picked up the remote and took a sip from his beer. He clicked through the channels until he found a program on the Discovery Channel about bees. The storm continued to rage outside , causing the television to flicker on and off. Finally the lights went out.

Grabbing a Pottery Barn candle from the drawer, he lit it and made his way to the bedroom. The storm was not going to secede so he called it a night and went to sleep.

The next morning, things didn't feel the same for Ross. The storm had passed over and the only remnants of it left were some downed branches and power lines. But there was something else..he spied the copy of the New York Times and noticed the date….it was the day of their anniversary three years ago.

"That's odd," mumbled Ross as he got up from the bed. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"That's funny, I don't remember getting a haircut." he said as he noticed his dark hair was shorter than before.

"Good morning honey, happy anniversary," said a voice coming from the bedroom. He stopped for a minute, he knew that voice.

There she stood with her short little shag haircut. It couldn't be because he hadn't been drinking. There was Rachel, the same she looked at the time they were dating. Something was going on and he didn't understand what. It wasn't the present time…but 1996...somehow they had gone back in time. The fates were giving him and Rachel a second chance…but someone else would have to pay an awful price


	2. Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming

Ross had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He went over and took Rachel in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and he moved his hands through her hair slowly. If this was Rachel circa 1996, she would enjoy this kiss.

He slowly touched his lips to hers. As their mouths began to open, it was very obvious that this was his "Rach." Her mouth pushed up against his and then his tongue touched her soft lips.

"Wow, what a kiss to start the day with." she said shaking her head as if it was a shock.

A smile came to his face when he saw what she was wearing, his old t shirt that she loved so much. It was a remnant of his high school days. Rachel was usually the type who would wear something of her man's, since he was not a jock ,she chose a t shirt that said FRANKIE SAY RELAX. Ross hadn't been able to wear it for years. He had umm filled out since high school.

"Well this should be our day. One year ago today, we started going out and I have been happy ever since." he smiled.

"That little Mark thing doesn't bother you anymore?" Rachel asked curiously.

Ross thought carefully about that comment. He remembered that Mark was one of contributing factors to their break up. If he was given this second chance, he had to watch his words.

"Well honey , it's like this, I love you so much I want only good things to happen for you. I know how much you wanted this job and how much you deserve it. Mark was the nice man who got you the job and I will be forever grateful that he did this for you." Ross stuttered knowing that he still had resentment for the co worker who immediately asked Rachel out when they broke up.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world and tonight when I get home, I am going to show him how much I appreciate him." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse.

Ross knew now what he had to do. He had to find out why the fates allowed this to happen. Was it just in his apartment, or when he walked outside would it really be 1996?

"Why don't I walk over to your apartment with you and we'll get Monica to make us a special anniversary breakfast?" he suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Rachel cooed.

Ross had to find out if Monica was indeed alone, or if she was now living with Chandler. In present time, her and Chandler were seriously involved in a relationship. If this was then, Chandler still lived across the hall with Joey.

Ross threw on a black sweater with a pair of jeans. This kind of bothered Rachel.

"Honey, don't you have to go to the museum today?" Rachel asked confused.

Of course, he wasn't a professor at NYU, he worked in the Natural History Museum. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. He was starting to get an idea.

"I thought we could actually both take the day off. I mean just spend the day together. We really haven't spent that much time since you started at Bloomingdales. I 'll call the museum from Mon's and then you can call off." Ross suggested.

"Honey I just started, won't they be mad?" she asked.

"Today is going to be our day Rach, and I promise you a day that you will never forget."

Sorry so short…hope everyone is enjoying this story…more to come


	3. Playing Hookey

They walked down the familiar block of Bedford and Grove hand and hand, strolling along like young lovers barely thirty. It taken them a while to walk from the old apartment. Ross looked up into the window of his present apartment. Sure enough there he was…ugly naked guy.

He still had a lot of questions but he knew what his job had to be, to make restitution for that mistake. There would be no Chloe, no Bonnie, and no Emily. History would forever be changed.

Rachel hopped up the front steps as Ross walked up them. Monica opened the door and presented them with a celebratory brunch of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice.

"Happy one year anniversary, " she smiled as she put the daisies on the table. She immediately ran over and gave her best friend and roommate a hug.

Surprisingly enough, she gave her brother a hug as well. Monica was extremely happy that her roommate and brother had started dating and hoped it would lead to the next step. Ross looked around the apartment to see if there were any remnants of Chandler at all. The only men's stuff there was his own, his books and his cds.

"Hey look it's the lovebirds." Chandler smiled. He himself was very thin and drawn. His hair seemed to have caught some of the highlights of the sun.

"Hey food," yelled Joey. Ross had to laugh, Joey would never change.

"This is a private brunch for Ross and Rachel." Monica said as she shoved Joey and Chandler out the door. "I'll bring you guys over some pancakes okay?"

That was the last sign Ross needed. Monica had shown no affection for Chandler at all. It was three years prior and he still had her as his.

"To us." he lifted his glass and toasted with Rachel. The lovers could now enjoy each other completely.

"Well what do you want to do today, it's your call." he said to Rachel.

"First I think we both have phone calls to make." Rachel gently reminded him. "You first."

It had been so long since he had called the museum. He had to look up the number and prayed he was calling the right department by memory.

"Getting a little forgetful my darling,?" she asked. "How long have you worked there now ?" Rachel said.

"Well we got new numbers in our department and I don't quite have them memorized by now." Ross lied. The secretary answered, "Prehistoric department."

"Yes this is Dr. Geller, I seem to have a family emergency today and I won't be in. Please tell Donald." he replied.

"Your turn ," he smiled. He was doing it , he was preventing her from having to go to work. Now there would be no argument or scene in her office.

Rachel grabbed the phone, "Hello Sophie, this is Rachel Green, I am really sorry I can't make it in today. There is a family emergency on Long Island," she smiled back at Ross. "I will be in first thing tomorrow so tell Jo Ann. Bye soph." she hung up the phone.

"Well Dr. Geller, I guess you are going to have to take care of me all day and all night." she cooed as she threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him.

"I have a few errands to take care of first, but when I get back I will be all yours." Ross said as he walked over to the door. "Find your prettiest dress, because we are going out tonight." He leaned over and gave her quick peck on the cheek.

"Later Rach."

Ross knew where he could start looking for the answers and there would be one person who would understand what was going on without thinking he was a complete nut job. She was the one who encouraged Ross to go after Rachel in the first place and the one who even though they clashed on important issues like gravity and evolution. She was also the one who invented the term of endearment to describe the couple…lobsters….

Yes Phoebe would help Ross understand what was going on…


	4. Talking to a Friend

Ross stopped in the florist and bought a dozen lilies. His plans were finally coming together. He noticed the small salon where Phoebe worked and walked right in. At the front counter was Jasmine, the roommate of Gunther. Damn him anyway.

"Jasmine, is Phoebe busy?" asked Ross.

"Oh yeah I know you, you're dating Phoebe's friend Rachel who used to work with my roommate." Jasmine smiled.

"That's right is she busy?" Ross asked anxiously.

"Go right in." she said.

Phoebe was strumming her guitar and trying to write a new song.

"Little Tommy Tarzan, swinging on a nose hair, swinging with the greatest of ease."she stopped for a minute. "Swinging with the greatest of ease?" she was stumped.

Ross smiled ."I can help."

"Oh Ross, you startled me. Why aren't you at work? Oh wait today is the big day." Are you really going to propose tonight?" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Hold it, how did you know I was proposing to Rachel tonight?" Ross asked confused.

"One the flowers, and two duh I'm psychic, No one ever listens to me." she screamed.

"It's a little more than that Phoebe. But if I help you, will you help me?" he asked nicely.

He picked up the guitar and started to play a small rift on it. "How's that , a small rift to lead into the next stanza."

"Wow dinosaurs and music, I'm impressed. Shame Rachel got to you first." she flirted.

"Now I am going to try to explain something to you. Something happened last night and I can't explain it myself. It seemed to have caused a freak event when the one bolt of lightning hit. But when I woke up this morning, Rachel and I were together in bed." Ross explained.

"And what is so unusual about that, you're dating." Phoebe scoffed.

"Well Phoebe first of all, I am not Ross in 1996..more like Ross in 1999. Rachel and I havent dated in three years, I was married to a British woman named Emily, and my sister is desperately in love with Chandler Bing." he tried to explain.

"Then what are you doing here, Ross of the future?" Phoebe giggled.

"I was sent back here to right the wrongs and change our pasts. Well that is at least what I think I was supposed to do. Rachel and I are meant to be together. This proves it and I want to make this most memorable day of her life. By the end of this evening , she will be the future Mrs. Ross Geller." Ross said sincerely.

"Wow Chandler and Monica, didn't see that coming. Anyway. Well what caused this so called breakup? We'll do a little damage control." Phoebe said as she got comfortable.

"It all started when she met this Mark guy. He was trouble from day one. Pawing on her, making promises he could get her into Bloomingdales., he did then he tried to edge me out . He was good ,tried to make me the jealous boyfriend make Rachel crazy,saying that we needed a break. She had to work the night of our anniversary and I thought she was with Mark. I thought it was over, so I went to a club to talk with Chandler and Joey, had a few drinks, met some girl and ended up in bed with her." the last part caused Ross to lower his head in shame.

"You cheated on Rachel, you asshole." Phoebe said in judgement.

"I know that Pheebs, but I also know I can change that. I 've already had her call in sick so we can avoid the scene at the office. I have to buy a ring yet and then make reservations. Maybe that restaurant on the top of the trade center?" suggested Ross.

"Nah don't go there, I hear the food is lousy." Phoebe said. "Why don't you propose in the planetarium?"

"For one thing, I need a little notice . For another, I kind called off work today and I can't very well show up after I said I was out of town." Ross said.

"Oh what to do , what to do." Phoebe pondered. "Hey why don't you propose at her apartment? Fill it with candles and flowers and then do it there." she suggested.

"That's what I'll do, I'll have Monica distract her and then I'll take care of everything." he said. "Thanks Pheebs." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Jasmine walked in after Ross left. "He so wants me I can tell." said Phoebe.


	5. Ross and Rachel's Day of Fun

Ross now had a plan, but still lacked answers. Phoebe said she would ponder this, but meanwhile he had to woo Rachel. There he went with his old fashioned terms again. But it was so going to be worth it.

Entering a jewelry store, he immediately went to the engagement rings. He had hoped before this leap he was able to get in his credit card payment. Rachel deserved the Hope Diamond, but he knew he couldn't afford that. The clerk was amazed at his knowledge of diamond rings, but after all he had bought two before.

Wrapping up a two karat ring with a marquis cut in a bag, the salesman handed Ross back his credit card and he left the store.

He looked at his watch. It was now one and Rachel was still at home.

Rachel sat and watched Days of our Lives, it hadn't been the same since Joey was fired, but she still enjoyed it. Ross had said he had a few errands , but he would be back. She got up to get a bottle of water as he came through the door.

"Where have you been?" she smiled as she kissed him. "Or don't I want to know so I can be surprised?" she slyly said.

"Out and that is all I can say." he smiled.

"I'm hungry , let's go get lunch." Rachel said.

"Okay , but I am going to pick where we eat, okay?" he said.

They walked to a deli where Ross had a small picnic basket thrown together for them. It had sandwiches, and salads , and wine in it. They walked to Central Park where they laid out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. Rachel laid on her side and Ross propped himself by his elbows. One of them slipped causing him to fall.

"You have to be the sexiest man to ever make me laugh." giggled Rachel.

"Yeah that 's me Chevy Chase." said Ross sarcastically.

"Ah come here and let me kiss the boo boo." Rachel lifted her lips up to his face as the wind blew her hair into her face.

"I told you before, there is too much hair covering that beautiful face." sighed Ross. He couldn't believe this was where he was in Central Park kissing Rachel. He brushed her hair off her face with his fingers. He traced every inch of her intensely. He needed to know what she felt like again. Her soft lips and her silky eyelashes . The nose that was truly perfection never needed to be fixed. He kept staring into those amazing blue eyes. "I feel like I am falling in love with you all over again, Rachel Green."

Her intensity never went away. His eyes could mesmerize her. Two deep dark pools that were filled with a lifetime of hurt and of longing.

The shy smile, the voice that could be deep and seductive , yet sound like a girl when nervous or angry. Those arms to hold her, that strong chest to lay her head on at night. She knew her days of looking were over, she had found the one. Now it was up to him.

"To one year ago today, to us." he said as they clinked their glasses and sipped the wine from the cups .

She wanted to remember this moment forever as their fingers interlocked and they just lay gazing at each other and totally into the moment of them.

Not meaning to , Rachel broke the moment, "Let's go for a walk." she said as Ross got up and pulled her up from the blanket. They strolled past the fountain and looked at the kids on the playground. Each of them was having the same thoughts. They were imagining the day they would bring their babies to this very playground.

"Oh look swings," cried Ross excitedly. "Here let me push you."

"No! NO! NO! I hate swings. I can't go on the swings. I'm scared of them." Rachel pouted.

"Scared of the swings? I've never heard of that ." said Ross.

"Alright I 'll tell you but you must promise not to laugh. When I was a little girl , I got on the swings and a bully pushed me and I had very long hair and it got tangled in the swings and my hair had to be cut off of the swings. That's why I am scared of the swings." Rachel quickly admitted.

"I'll be gentle, come on Rach, tell you what you can hold a spider in front of me. I am scared to death of them." Ross shyly admitted.

"You are scared of spiders ?" Rachel laughed "What a wuss."

"And I hate to get a shot." he also admitted.

"Really, well since you are being all truthful , I guess the least I can do is get on that swing. I trust you Ross." she whispered.

She sat upon the swing and he put his hands on the chains. Ever so slowly , he pushed her off the ground. She looked down as the swing rocked back and forth. With another push, he pushed her higher and higher. Instead of screaming , she was squealing with delight. It was a feeling she couldn't describe.

When the swing came to a stop, Ross grabbed the chains and instinctively stopped the swing. Rachel leaned over and began to kiss him again. It was apparently a preview of the night to come.

They walked past the fountain again but this time they left caution to the wind. He picked her up and threw her in. Standing on the side laughing, she pulled him as well.

"I'm all wet, you are so dead." Rachel laughed.

"All I know is this is the best day I have had in a very long time. And it is all because of you." Ross smiled. Night began to fall on the city and it began to light up like a Christmas tree.

There was more thing to do toright the wrongs…to propose.


	6. Another Fly in the Ointment

Phoebe was still puzzled by this mysterious visitor from the future. He looked and sounded like Ross Geller.,her former roommate's brother and her best friend. But he told her things that had not happened yet.Phoebe believed in fate and destiny making things happen. How could he have known this stuff. And why would he marry another woman knowing that he was still in love with Rachel?

She had to get to the apartment because she was helping Monica get it ready for tonight. The gang had assembled at Central Perk this afternoon to plan this night of romance. When hearing this, a cup accidently slipped from Gunther's hand as he was putting it away.

"This is what we are going to do. Chandler you will bring Rachel down here for a latte while we set up the room. Phoebe you and I will set up the candles and the music. Joey you will hang the light to simulate the stars and the only thing Ross has to do is propose. Okay operation lobster is ready to commence." Monica said officially.

"Could you BE any more pathetic?" said Chandler.

Rachel had chosen a black strapless dress and pulled her hair up in a twist. Her shoes were brand new and Manolo, a little splurge from her mother. She kind of had an idea what was going to happen tonight. He was going to do it . A tear of happiness came to her eye as she looked down at her hand. Now there was no ring, but soon there might be.Ross had just been acting weird all day, distracted like there was something on his mind.

In her mind she went back to Barry's proposal, it was special but not something to remember. Those first days of excitement and showing off the new ring seemed to make her happy. She imagined in her mind showing off her new ring, the smile on her face to realize she was going to be married to a man who truly loved her and would never cheat on her like Barry Farber DDS.

"Are we ready yet?" said Ross as he peeked in the door. He had a long stemmed rose in his hand and presented it to her.

She strolled out into the middle of the floor and twirled for him like a fashion model. Her hair was twisted and held in place by a diamond comb. Tendrils of her hair hung daintily around her face. She was scented with the light smell of her cologne which was a combination of floral and a musk. Two little pearls dangled from her earlobes and a silver R dangled from her neck.

She accepted the rose with her manicured hands. She smiled and approved of the way he was dressed. His hair was neatly combed and a blue silk tie was paired with a powder blue shirt. His suit was dark blue with a pair of shiny black dress shoes. When he was dressed up, he had the tendency to look like a model himself.

They walked through Monica's living room and out the door. And off they went on their anniversary date.

"Oh no," said Phoebe as she shuffled through her tarot cards. It finally dawned on her why this had happened. The fates were trying to tell her something. Ross couldn't let this happen tonight. She had to warn him. If she didn't something dreadful would happen.

She took out one of her books and paged through it. Even her own friends didn't realize this, but Phoebe dabbled in the occult. She pulled out a rather ancient book and leaved through it.

"If fate is altered, catastrophic things will happen. These include death, or possibly the birth of a child may cause the person to cease to exist."

She remembered something that the future Ross had told her about Monica and Chandler. She looked over and saw them working well together. She also turned over a tarot card and saw the card of death."I have to learn more about this future and what the consequences could bring."

Rachel stood while Ross pulled out the chair. The waiter brought them a bottle of Dom Perignon.

"Isn't that a little pricey?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing is too good for my girl," Ross replied "To the beginning of something special."

"And to a night of wonderful lovemaking." she agreed.

Monica told Chandler that Rachel had already left, so there would be no need to take her out. They would get the apartment ready when the young couple had left.

Meanwhile something else was happening. Ross landed in an apartment that was not his own. He looked out the window and saw an odd sight.

"That's Monica and Chandler, where am I?" He looked at the calendar on his desk.

"Holy shit, it's 1999. I 'm 31 years old." he went to the mirror and looked at his hair. It was now longer and seemed to be gelled more.

Another thing he noticed was on his desk.

It looked like divorce papers. "I got married again.?" he said surprised.

What really surprised him was the name he saw at the top

In the matter of the divorce between Ross E. Geller and Rachel Green Geller….

"Rachel and I were married."

But Ross wasn't the Ross of the present, he was the Ross of the past and he wanted to know what he was doing in Ugly Naked Guys apartment….he needed to know why he was in the future….


	7. Not in the Village Anymore?

Ross put on some clothes from the closet and walked out into the street. This was odd since his apartment was several blocks over from where this one was. He could actually see into Monica's apartment.

Maybe he could find out what was going on. At last a friendly face, he thought as he saw Rachel coming down the stairs. He leaned over and kissed her briskly on the lips.

"Ross Geller, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she screamed as she backed away.

"I thought I was kissing my girlfriend." he admitted. "Sorry, is this still about Mark?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Rachel asked confused. "I left Bloomingdales, now I work at Ralph Lauren. My boss is Mr. Zellner, not Mark. Now I will see you later, Good bye Ross." she said walking away quickly.

Ross didn't know how to explain anything. Rachel wasn't his girlfriend. Divorce papers. He needed to know why he was sent to this confusing place.

"Of course, this is the future, my future."he exclaimed.

"Maybe if I pretend to know what is going on, I will know why I am here." he reasoned. "I mean I know these people , nothing could really shock me. He opened the door and saw his sister in the arms of his best friend.

"Chandler what the hell are you doing? Get off my sister!" he screamed.

Meanwhile Rachel looked in to the eyes of Ross from the future. He thought this night couldn't be any more perfect. It was just them with the candles and the wine. He held her hand and kissed her tiny fingers.

Nothing could have made her feel better than knowing he was hers. It had been a long road, but she was finally feeling that she made the right decision by leaving Barry. She was independent and with a man who basically worshipped her.

"Rach?" Ross asked.

"Yes my darling."she replied.

Do you believe in fate?" he questioned.

"I believe that there was a force that led me out that window at my wedding. I also believe that there was a force that brought me to Monica's that day. That same force was the same that brought us together a year ago tonight." Rachel answered softly.

"I believe in fate too." he smiled "Fate is what brought you back to me."

"Were you this cute in high school?" Rachel said as she twirled a tendril around her finger.

"No," he said embarrassed.

"I bet you were, but I was too blind to see you. So sweet and charming ." Rachel said sweetly.

"I was a skinny kid who loved dinosaurs.I know you went for guys like Chip Matthews." Ross admitted.

"But Chip Matthews was a lying, cheating jerk. I know you would never do that to me." Rachel said.

This bothered Ross a great deal , but it finally made him see why Rachel was so angry with him that fateful night. No man had ever been honest to her and they had all cheated on her. In her eyes, he was no better than the men she had either dated or loved. The one that had betrayed her the most was him.

"I would never do that to Rach, you are the light of my life ." he said.

"Rachel there is something else we need to do tonight." Ross said as he asked for the check, The ring was in his pocket and that was the next thing on the agenda.

After getting the shock of his life, Ross knew he needed to find some answers. Luckily the person to help him was sitting in Central Perk. Phoebe could sense something was definitely wrong.

"Hello, I know you look like Ross Geller, but you are not and I am sensing this." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you got to help me, I am going crazy here ." Ross said as he grabbed a cup of coffee off the table and paid Gunther.

"Okay this is the deal." Phoebe said.


	8. Finally an explanation

Phoebe took Ross' hand and looked at it. She had to see for herself that it was him before she could help him.

"Well it is like this. You had a shock because you saw Monica and Chandler together. If you are this Ross from the past like you said you were, then that would explain a lot. You kissed Rachel which will probably confuse her more. " said Phoebe.

"You mean even in this time she still has feelings for me?" Ross asked hopefully.

"Oh please, she was so in love with you that she got on a plane and flew to London to try and stop your wedding." Phoebe said.

"Another wedding.? And who was this?" Ross asked.

"She was from England and her name was Emily. You met her on a fix up by Rachel so she could go out with this guy named Joshua. When that broke up, she realized she was still in love with you and you were announcing your engagement to this Emily." Phoebe said.

"Am I still married to Emily?" he asked.

"No , you kind of said Rachel's name at the altar instead of hers, Emily wanted to give the marriage another try, but she told you that you could never see Rachel again. You asked her to trust you, she said she couldn't and then you got another divorce. Number Two I think was the score then." Phoebe explained.

"So when did Monica and Chandler get together?" Ross asked curiously.

"Oh my God I just thought of something. Monica and Chandler got together when you married Emily , if you are going to propose tonight to Rachel, you'll never get married to Emily. " Phoebe exclaimed. "Monica will never find her lobster."

"Pheebs you are making no sense again. I am proposing to Rachel tonight, well I was." Ross insisted. "I have a ring and everything. Boy I hope she doesn't blow me off like she has been doing all week. Although her wake up methods, are quite pleasant." he smiled.

"You don't get it." Phoebe exclaimed. "You can't get married to Rachel or Chandler and Monica will never get together. Do you want to deny your own sister the happiness she so deserves.?" "This is catastrophic and who knows what else might change if this isn't allowed." Phoebe said.

"There is no way to get me back to my own time, the storm did it." Ross explained.

"He can't propose.You have to go back and have a fight in the office. Go out get drunk and sleep with the copy girl. You'll break up , get back together and then that's it." Phoebe said matter of factly.

"What do you mean, that's it.? I have been in love with this girl since I was fifteen years old. Do you mean to say this is the end of Ross and Rachel?" he said panicking.

"Honey I have a feeling there will never be an ending to the saga of you two lobsters." Phoebe sighed. "Just a few bumps in the road."

"Well I am not going to do it. I kissed Rachel and I still have a feeling she still has feelings for me. Maybe in this time, I can get her back." Ross reasoned.

"You can date her, you can go to bed with her, but nothing is going to change what the fates allow."Phoebe stated.

Ross held Rachel's hand as they walked up the stairs. They had all gone to Chandler and Joey's to wait until they came over with the announcement. The apartment was dark except for the glow of a hundred candles. A bottle of champagne was set up on the terrace with two chairs and a small table.

"Here we are home sweet …" Rachel stopped as she saw the lights of the candles. "Oh my God…

Ross took her hand and led her over to the sofa. Her hand was covering her mouth still agape with surprise.

"Rachel please come sit by me." he said softly.

Rachel could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Rachel, lately I have been looking at things quite differently than before. I have realized the many mistakes I have made and how I have been. The biggest mistake I made, well I can't say it but it did involve you. We have both let our careers come before us and that has been a problem from day one. You are the most important thing in my life , Rachel Green, and I will never forget that. We draw our strength from each other. And that is what makes us unique. You fill me with a passion I never thought I could have. You are the lady that gives me class. Whatever lies on the road ahead, I want you to be the one that is beside me."

Ross got off the couch and got down on one knee. This was the way it was supposed to be that night. Now everything would be alright.

"Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"


	9. You Can't Change Destiny

Rachel squealed with joy as he put the ring on her finger. The diamond sparkled as she held it to the candlelight. She took her newly adorned hand and pulled his face toward her.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world, Ross Geller." she said with tears in her voice.

"Well now we should drink a toast." he said as he took her hand and walked toward the terrace.

A million stars shone in the sky that night. It reminded them of that first date. A million stars and to Ross it seemed a lifetime ago ,he was holding her in the planetarium and making love to her for the first time. He poured them each a glass and stood by the edge of the roof.

"To a bright future together, " he said with sincerity.

"This is a catastrophe, we have to find someway to return you to 1996, too many events will be changed. Don't you see? London changed a lot of things, Rachel realized she still loved you, Monica and Chandler fell in love with each other, oh my God, was I pregnant when you left?" Phoebe said.

"Pregnant?" Ross asked surprised. "You weren't even dating anyone seriously."

"No before you met Emily, I found out that I had a half brother named Frank Buffay Jr, he married his home ec teacher Alice and they couldn't have children, so they put his sperm and her egg in me and I became pregnant with triplets. That 's why I couldn't fly to your wedding.You can't fly in your third trimester." Phoebe explained.

"Monica had just broken up with Richard." Ross said sadly. "She was so down and depressed."

"Well she will meet an insane millionaire named Pete Becker, but that won't last. No she has to be with Chandler. They are meant to be." Phoebe argued.

"This is fascinating. Please tell me more. Will I win the Nobel Prize like I have dreamed of?" Ross asked curious of this newfound knowledge.

"No but you will lose your museum job, because of your rage. You will be a professor starting out as a guest lecturer which will turn into a full time position at the same school." Phoebe said.

"Wow Professor Geller, how cool is that." he exclaimed.

"Now this whole Rachel and married business? What is up with that?" he asked.

"Joey got a part in a movie filming in Vegas. It fell through so he had to stay out there. Everyone flew , including me, to see him . You had some art exhibition and Rachel had a presentation. You flew out one day later and wrote all over her face with a permanent marker.She wanted to kill you, you both got hammered, and then you ended up at a wedding chapel." Phoebe continued.

"We were legally married." he smiled.

"But then you wanted to get an annulment. Well you didn't, Rachel did.And you kept it a secret so you two would stay married. When Rachel found out she was furious. You went to see a judge who said that since you had a history, you had to get a divorce. Voila Divorce number three."proclaimed Phoebe.

Ross sank down in the chair, "So I have been married and divorced three times. What a loser!"

Meanwhile back in 96, Rachel ran hand and hand into Joey and Chandler 's apartment with Ross.

"We're engaged, " she screamed.

Everyone ran to embrace the young couple. Ross had finally done it. The mistakes of the past were history. He and Rachel could now move forward , get married, have children and live happily ever after. The former geek had finally gotten his dream.

"So Rachel, we have got a lot of planning to do." said Monica as she brightened up from her funk. "There is the church and the flowers and the music."

"Congratulations Dude, you finally did it." said Chandler as he slapped Ross on the back.

"Yeah this call's for a celebration. Pizza's on me." smiled Joey. Going through his pockets he realized that once again he was broke.'Uh Chandler,?he smiled holding out his hand.

"Here," Chandler grunted handing him a twenty.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Ross went to the window. The night was no longer clear. The sky turned very dark and thunder began to pound on the roof. It was another bad storm. It was almost as if someone was trying to tell him something.


	10. Learning Lessons from the Past

Ross walked outside and looked at the stormy sky. It was going to hit and hit hard.

"Honey, you are going to get inside , so I can warm my husband to be up." said Rachel as she wrapped her arms around him.

At the very same time Ross in the present, looked up at the sky, he had to find Phoebe and now. Luckily he found her at Central Perk as she strummed on her guitar.

"Phoebe I am so glad you are here." said Ross. "Look the sky is the same as the night I left."

"Excellent, come on, we can't waste any time." Phoebe said. She grabbed Ross by the hand and they ran to her apartment. Excitedly she grabbed one of her books, and found the page.

"Here we are, time travel, what you need to do is basically be in the same spot that you were in when you arrived. The storm will have the same amount of power as you arrived." Phoebe got up and hugged Ross.

"Good bye my friend, remember what I have told you. " she said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me again, somewhere down the road before I have to break her heart. Will Rachel and I be together?" Ross begged for an answer.

Phoebe closed her eyes and put her finger to her temple . "I see a baby girl and I also see the Eiffel Tower.That is all." she said.

"Baby and Paris. That's all?" said a confused Ross.

"Those were the only clear pictures I could see. Good bye Ross, say hello to everyone in 1996..." said Phoebe as she ran inside to get shelter from the storm to come.

The storm was coming and Ross had tears in his eyes. "Rachel, something is going to happen and before it does, I want you to understand that I love you more than any woman I have ever loved. It is something that has to be done." he whispered.

He hugged her tighter as the sky turned to black. He turned his eyes toward heaven and said, "Monica I hope you appreciate this , I am making a hell of a sacrifice for you."

"I've got to go somewhere for a bit , sweetie. Please remember what I said."

Ross held Rachel as if he never wanted to let go. He knew once he let go of her , he really didn't know when he would hold her again. He slowly walked away as he still looked back at the girl with the diamond on her finger still admiring it.

The sky grew dark and then the thunder sounded like a series of mini explosions. Lightening filled the skies over New York . The wind blew hard enough to rip the awning on Central Perk. It rattled the glass on the skyscrapers.

Then there was silence…….

Another day had come. Ross got up from his bed and went to the mirror . His hair was long again and there were a few more circles under his eyes. He looked at the calendar , there it was 1999.

He got up from his bed and ran to Joey's. He had to do this. With his jacket around him, he pounded on Rachel's door. She came out after being woken up.

"This had better be damned important Geller." she groaned not awake yet.

"Rachel , there is something I need to say to you. The break , it was all my fault. I never realized how much I hurt you, really hurt you. And even though it probably doesn't make any difference now. I am sorry . I take full responsibility for my actions." Ross confessed.

Rachel was stunned by this gesture. Ross was actually admitting he was wrong and apologizing for it.

"Are you sure about this Ross?" she asked curiously.

"Yes and here is something else. I love you Rachel Green. I loved you the day I married Emily and that is why I said your name. I love you." he said as he took her face into his hands and kissed her. She no longer fought it.

"Hey what is with all the racket.?" Joey said coming out of his room. "Alright Dude!" he yelled in approval as he saw Rachel and Ross kissing.

Ross looked at the sky that was now bright and sunny. He picked up a newspaper and looked at the sleeping form under the covers. It was the morning of their anniversary. He didn't want to disturb her just enjoy her as much as he could before their time together ended.

"Happy Anniversary Rachel." he whispered as he put the engagement ring in his desk. He knew where it was , she wasn't going anywhere.

The end


End file.
